


A berry nice start

by ZaltMKrel



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I didnt add descriptions or anything but i called moomin a blond so live with that, I say human au but you cant even tell, It give you more creative liberty you can make up the designs however you like, Its a human au descriptions or not :"), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaltMKrel/pseuds/ZaltMKrel
Summary: Moomintroll hears a sudden noise that stops him from continuing his work. Who is it and what would they need?
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 42





	A berry nice start

As usual Moomintroll had been picking up berries from the back garden of his house. Moominmamma asked for his help at picking them as well as asking for help in the kitchen when he had gotten back. 

It wasn’t really hard work for him considering he wasn’t a little kid anymore and he was able to lift heavier weights than just a couple of berry baskets. Even My who had been staying for a few of months now could have done it just fine but Moomin could use some peaceful solitude in which it would only be him, the berries and his thoughts. 

Just at this thought occurred to him he heard a rustle on the bushes nearby.

They didn’t live somewhere that happened to be full with people on the contrary. Some people would joke their city is only a village. He didn’t mind at all. Yes, he would be excited be meet new people but being close with the neighbours and other citizens gave him a sort of comfort. 

So when he heard this noise he believed it would have been My wanting to prank him, although she was usually much more quiet when sneaking onto someone, or maybe Sniff had tried to sneak up on him to eat some berries (thing he hadn’t done since they were ten but one could never be sure).  
Maybe it was Snorkmaiden? He thought but remembered she had said she’d be busy helping his brother with his most recent project, this waa uaually used as a nicer way of saying ‘I will make sure he doesn’t blow up the house’.

So, only one way to find out. “Is anyone there?” he exclaimed, secretly hoping it had only been a lost animal or the wind so he wouldn’t be interrupted from his berry duties. He still didn’t look away from his work.

He didn’t see the pair of hazel eyes coming out of the dark. 

With steady and slow steps they got closer and closer as the blond didn’t seem to react to it.

“I can hear your steps, tell me who you are, is it you, My?” asked the boy trying not to sound bothered as it could have been his mother.

The response he got in return wasn’t something he was expecting at all. It sounded like an attempt to say “No” but when you feel awfully sick and have a sore throat. Despite that the voice didn’t sound familiar. 

Finally he decided to turn around. In front of him was a another boy which he had never seen in his life. He had red hair and looked as if he really needed a bath and new clothes, the ones he wore seemed a little too big for his figure, he noticed the other had both hands behind his back. 

“Who might you be?” said the blond, breaking the momentary silence. If he were hiddin a weapon he could easily be able to pin him down considering that even if they seemed around the same age there was the size difference and distance between them to take into consideration.

The other cleared his throat and replied with a simple answer, “Snufkin”

“I’m Moomintroll” said while giving him a small smile. “Do you need anything, Snufkin?”

“I just need help with something very quick, i was passing by and found this house, being it the first one i had seen around i decided to come. Apologies for intruding” 

“It’s alright” grabbing the last cherry he stood up and took hold of both baskets filled with different kinds of berries. “I’m already done with this anyway, whatever do you need help with?”

“I just need some spare bandages and medicine” replied Snufkin.

“Are you alright?” One had to make sure, he looked well enough though as he was talking calmly.

“Yes, it was just a small thing, i just have to make sure it will be okay”

“Oh! Alright, let’s head inside and i will see if Mamma knows if we have some”.

They got inside and went to the kitchen, Moomin guiding him. There Moominmamma was getting the rest of the ingredients ready.

“Mamma?” Asked Moomin setting the baskets carefully on the table. “This is Snufkin, he asked if we could help him also, where’s Little My?” asked noticing the lack of ruckus and screams.

“She is staying with her sister today” noticing Snufkin’s present Moominmamma gave a soft smile as a greeting and set a recipes book on the counter. “What seems to be the issue?”.

“Uhm, i thing i have had a fever and a sore throat for a while now and i also may have accidentally fell when i was climbing a tree the-“ 

Not giving the ginger time to continue Moomin interrupted him with a loud “Pardon me?!”.  
'Is this what he thinks a ‘small thing’ is?', Moomin thought. 

“Snufkin, may i check your wrists?” asked Moominmamma as calm as ever. Moomintroll had always thought he would never be able to master that soothing tone of voice. 

The boy did as Moominmamma asked and the action caused the loose sleeves to lift up. His right wrist didn’t look so good. 

“Are your legs okay? Your ankles? Feet?” she asked while examining the wrist. 

“It’s alright really, i just need some painkillers and bandages and i will leave” . He said hoping the topic would be dropped.

“We won’t let you go just like that, you are lucky mamma is a nurse”. 

“I wouldn’t like to be a bother”

“We don’t mind it really, there’s always room for one more”

“Just as Moomintroll said, now could you show me if your ankles are okay? Try to move them back and forth carefully. 

He moved his left ankle, it seemed fine but when he had to do the same for the right one it looked as if he hesitated. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Mamma.

“I…It is hurt, it hurts too much to lift”

“Please sit down” said Moomintroll quickly, grabbing a chair for Snufkin to sit on. “You should have told me all about this since the start, if it was hurting why did you not tell me right away?” 

No response came from the other.

It wasn’t common for him to nag someone he didn’t know well but he couldn’t help but feel as if he had known Snufkin forever…And maybe it was also his stubborn attitude that bothered Moomintroll.

“It’s okay, thank you for telling us now, dear. But as Moomin said you should have said something a bit sooner” 

Mamma looked at Moomin. “Could you bring me the box next to my drawer and Granny’s book, dear?”.

As fast as Moomin could, he went to get all the things Mamma had asked for and came back.  
Trying to catch his breathe he said. “I, huff.. will put the baskets away for later, we are going to bake some, huff, berry tarts if you’d like to try some, Snufkin!".

“No, thank you”

‘You are already doing so much for me, how could i ask for food now, why would you do all of this for a stranger you found on your backyard’ Snufkin thought but contained himself from saying as having mentioned that would only earn him exasperated looks.

“Well we could also have some tea, coffee or cocoa” continued Moomin.

“Coffee is fine” ‘Denying coffee is a different thing’ thought Snufkin. 

“It’s best if Snufkin stays here for a bit until he feels better” said Mamma putting the old book down. “I’m sorry Snufkin but i won’t accept a no. I will go prepare the extra room, you boys don’t eat any berries while i’m gone”.

A moment passed until Moomin spoke again, not before making sure Moominmamma wasn’t close enough to hear.

“…Would you like to try a ligonberry, Snuf?”

And this was the story of how Snufkin found himself staying in the extra room at the moominhouse. He had a lovely time drinking coffee and having a taste of the blueberry tart Moomintroll offered him despite his claims that he wasn’t hungry. And at night time Moomin stayed in the same room sleeping in the floor with a lot of pillows and blankets, making sure Snufkin had everything he needed. Such considerate act didn’t make Snufkin flush at all and neither did Moomin think he looked as cute and red as the strawberries he had collected that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, when i came back to continue this story i had forgotten i had written berries and wrote cherries until the rest of the story only to find out my mistake when i re-read it.  
> Another fun fact, i had no idea cherries were drupes
> 
> ((Forgive me for the bad title, hope you liked the rest though))  
> Tumblr: demonn-pilloww


End file.
